Technus
Nicolai Technus 9.0, usually referred to as just Technus, is a villain in 5 Years Later. He first appeared in Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods. He is a Ghost from the Ghost Zone in the Danny Phantom Universe. Appearance Technus is a ghost with green skin and white hair. He wears a pair of glasses and a cape. He has a mullet and a goatee. He wears a glove on his left hand. Ecto-Ropes.png|Ecto-Ropes Nanite Charged.png|Nanite Charged technus3.png|Mecha Technus (Plumber Ship Fused) technus_suit.png|Mecha Technus Base Personality Although a genius in his own right, Technus is very egotistical, with a habit to shout out his plans to his enemies before he has a chance to finish them. He uses outdated slang, such as "peace-out." He is incredibly arrogant, arguing with both Eon and Aloysius Animo, believing himself to be better than both of them, as well as irritating Vlad Plasmius, who attempts to simply avoid him. He often demands to know what Eon's master plan is, being uncomfortable not knowing his goal. It has been stated that he hates emotions. Abilities * Intangibility- '''Technus has the ability to phase through solid objects * '''Invisibility- '''Technus has the ability to turn invisible * '''Flight- '''Technus has the ability to fly * '''Technopathy- '''Technus is able to control all machinery and turn them into deadly weapons or make a battle suit * '''Overshadowing- '''Technus can take over a person's body and control their actions. He can also do this to machines. * '''Echo-Energy Powers: ** 'Machine conjuring-' Technus can conjure machines out of thin air. ** 'Telekinesis- '''Technus has the ability to move objects in a form of ecto-energy, He can also use this immobilize opponents ** '''Upgrading- '''Technus is able to upgrade machines or his body. ** '''Lightning Rod Summoning- '''Technus can summon lightning rod that can generate electricity. ** '''Ghost Ray- '''Technus can shoot a ray of ecto-energy. ** '''Electric Ghost Shield- '''Technus can shield himself with ghost shields that resemble to a circuit board, he can also trap people with his shield and electrocute them. ** '''Hardware Fusion- '''Technus can alter his body into wires and coord, he could crack computer codes and transform himself into data. ** '''Electrokinesis- '''Technus able to control electricity, he can absorb the energy and make himself stronger and faster. Weaknesses * '''Anti-Ghost Weapons-' Technus is vulnerable to all anti-ghost devices, made by Fenton Works. * 'Ecto-ranium-' Technus is extremely vulnerable to ecto-ranium, as all ghosts are. * 'Blood Blossoms- '''If Technus is in the presence of Blood Blossoms he will be rendered powerless and will suffer with great pain. History In ''Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods, Technus and Animo are in Zim's base building something for Eon, when he and Vlad teleport in. After Technus questions Eon of his motives, he tells the Alliance his backstory. Technus is not satisfied with this however, and demands for answers, to which Eon responds by using his abilities to nearly kill him. Eon tells Technus that they will be stealing a Dwarf Star, and tells him to give Vlad a new suit, to which he does. In ''Chapter 6: Weightless'', ''Technus fought off Danny and Gwendolyn while Zim drained the power of a Dwarf Star. In ''Chapter 7: Fold, Technus shows up right before the battle at Keshawn Desert starts to take control of a group of alternate versions of Ben Tennyson. in ''Chapter 8: Risen'', ''Technus commanded his army of Alternative Ben Tennysons, and forced Fallout Ben to transform into Planet Buster. Appearances * ''Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods (first appearance) * ''Chapter 6: Weightless'' * Chapter 7: Fold * Chapter 8: Risen Trivia *Technus appeared on promotional material for the release of Chapter 1, despite not appearing until Chapter 4. *His first name is a reference to Nikola Tesla *Technus uses Nanites from Generator Rex in chapter 7 to control the Alternative Ben Tennysons. This means that Technus has visited the Generator Rex Universe. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Danny Phantom Universe Category:Ghosts Category:Males